


Counting Sheep

by LafemeNikitta323



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Feels, Lullabies, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LafemeNikitta323/pseuds/LafemeNikitta323
Summary: Saeran hasn't been able to get much sleep and MC is trying to figure out a way to get him to sleep. She recalls earlier in the Mint Eye HQ he didn't want her counting sheep for him, otherwise, he will fall asleep due to finding her voice sweet. MC decides to put it to the test by sneakily counting sheep behind Saeran's back. What happens shocks her.





	Counting Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> *I got this from a single phone call, figured you guys may like it. 
> 
> *Saeran belongs to Cheritzu, not me. 
> 
> *If anything this small one-shot belongs to me :) 
> 
> *this WILL contain spoilers for the Saeran route.

MC frowned as she watched Saeran type away on the table by her. He has not moved from that seat since they reached the cabin. Sure, he ate whatever MC gave him, but he never stood beside bathroom breaks. If the computer was running low on battery, he'd ask MC to plug the charger in for the computer and when she did, he'd call her over and kissed her cheek as thanks. 

To make things worse, MC can see bags under his eyes from a mile away; meaning Saeran has had no sleep since he entered this place. 

This irritated her. Yeah, Saeyoung is missing thanks to their cruel and selfish father but that doesn't mean Saeran should harm his health. Maybe it was a twin thing? MC could never relate to that due to her being an only child. But she knows Saeyoung would support her if he saw how Saeran is treating himself. Saeran admitted himself that he is the weak one compared to Saeyoung, so MC feels as if he is ruining his life in hopes to save his twin.

As much as that sounds admirable, it is sort of stupid at the same time in MC's eyes. At least give yourself a 5-minute break! Saeran gave no time for breaks, he sat and typed...and typed.....and typed. 

MC's frown grew as she pulled her knees against her chest and thought. What can she do to give Saeran at least a 5-minute shut-eye? She wants him to take some sort of break, some sleep. If she were to tell Saeran that he needed sleep, he'd just shrug it off and say sleep is for the weak.

Ironic for someone who admitted earlier that he is the weakest in the family. 

MC had to think hard about this one, did he leave any hints of his weak spots to get him sleeping? 

Then something in her mind clicked, she recalled calling him way back at 11 PM when she was in the Mint Eye HQ;

 

_"Hello...? Aren't you sleeping yet?" Saeran spoke through the phone,_

_"What about you?" MC asked,_

_"Uh...I've been working, and look at the time. I don't have time to sleep. I can just take the elixir from my savior. No need to worry about me. If it's okay with you...can I talk to you until you go to bed? I want to hear your voice..."_

_"Ooh! Can I count sheep for you? One little sheep...Two little sheep.." MC had a smile as she counted, her finger moved along with the count._

_"Uh.. **please not that one!** " Saeran shouted through the phone which startled MC. So late at night and he's yelling? _

_"Oh...I am sorry...I scared you, didn't I? Sorry for yelling... it's just that I feel like I'll fall asleep if I hear you counting sleep....your voice is just too sweet. I...still have lots of work to do...so I can't fall asleep yet."_

 

**Bingo.**

The moment she remembered that specific call her spirits lit up and a smile snickered across her lips. She rubbed her hands together and snickered silently to herself, a plan already set in motion. 

She knew if she were to start counting sheep, Saeran would probably yell at her as he did before so she has to do it without him realizing it. 

Sounds funny I know but hear me out. 

MC starts counting sheep. If Saeran turns around MC will be silent and act as if she was on her phone. That leaves Saeran thinking it was just his ears playing tricks on him and he will continue working until she counts sheep once more. Hopefully, it will lead to him finally sleeping for the first time since arrival. MC glanced at Saeran and took a silent breath,

"...One little sheep....Two little sheep." She started counting. 

It wasn't long before she saw a reaction. His fingers halted in typing as he stiffened just a little. 

"...MC." Saeran turned around to see her on her phone. MC looked at Saeran as if she didn't do anything,

"Yeah?" MC asked,

"....Uh...nothing." Saeran shook his head and looked back at the computer. MC gave a silent sigh of relief, she figured he would turn around. 

".......One little sheep...two little sheep." She counted again. Saeran perked up again and turned around literally seconds after she started to count. MC quickly went on her phone and acted as if she didn't do anything at the start. If he stared at her a little longer she would've broken down in laughter but thankfully he turned around - slowly. MC glanced at him to see him eyeing her, probably to make sure he isn't hearing things. Oh dear, she never suspected him to spy on her. But she can tell there is some change, his typing pace was slower than usual and his eyes looked heavier than the last time she saw him. So, in a nutshell, this may take a while, especially now since he is watching MC. She can't ruin it now, she is gaining the upper hand. She waited until he finally averted his attention to the computer. 

"......One little sheep...Two little sheep." MC counted once again. Moments after she started to count, Saeran jolted around and stared at her with wide eyes. 

 **"MC,"** Saeran spoke. 

"What?" MC looked at him with innocence. Saeran stopped and stared at her for a good couple of minutes. 

"....Are you counting sheep?" Saeran asked

"What? Why would I count sheep?" MC asked

"Dunno you're a weird girl." Saeran raised an eyebrow, "....so you're not counting sheep?"

"..No." MC shook her head, "I have no reason to." 

"...So I am hearing things?" Saeran asked

"...Uh...I am not sure about that." MC blinked. Saeran eyed her in silence, then turned back to the computer. After a while, MC decided to give it another go.

".......One little sheep....Two little sheep..." She counted again. Saeran halted almost immediately but this time he didn't turn around and stare at her again. "....Three little sheep....Four little sheep.." She continued to count. She saw his head slowly bob. "...Five little sheep....Six little sheep..." As MC counted she stood up to check up on Saeran to see if it's working. Surprisingly enough it was; Saeran's eyes were slowly drooping to a close but he was trying his best to stay awake. She needed to quicken the pace, she knows she's gaining the upper hand so she can't lose. Out of pure quick-thinking, MC placed her hands on Saeran's shoulders and started to massage them. 

"....Eight little sheep....Nine little sheep..." She continued to count as she massaged his shoulders. That seemed to do the trick; Saeran took a heavy breath, slid down his chair just enough for his head to rest on the head of the chair. His fingers slid away from the laptop as his eyes finally closed shut. 

".....Twelve little Sheep.........Thirteen little sheep.." MC slowed down her pace for Saeran to get adjusted. For clarification on her plan being victorious, she counted all the way to 25. 

Wow, he was right he did fall asleep by hearing her count sheep. Who knew she has power like that. 

Well, it's something she will use when push comes to shove, like the situation Saeran was in just now. But is it just MC or did he look uncomfortable? 

Now MC frowned, his position looked uncomfortable. Sure his head is rested against the chair but he slid down. Who knows he may fall. 

Great her plan worked but now this. What is she going to do now? MC shook his shoulders just a little,

"Uh...honey?" She whispered. No response. 

"Saeran baby? Uh..." She shook him again to get no response, not even a flinch.

Okay maybe her plan worked a little  _too_ well.

MC started to panic a little, she was scared he may fall given the position he put himself in. Well, first things first to prevent the laptop going in flames, turn it off. Besides, it appears as if Saeran is done, as the screen says 'Complete!'. She closed the burning laptop and put it aside for now to prevent fire. Now she has to look on how to get him out of that position. What can she do to wake him up? 

She had one idea in mind but she didn't like it. But does she have a choice? 

"Ah looks like Saeyoung is here..." She sighed and lightly tapped his shoulders. It wasn't long before he shifted, his eyes wearily open by a centimeter.

"...Saeyoung?" He sounded like a child and his tone pierced MC in the heart. 

"Yeah...he is over there." She squeezed his shoulders a little more. Saerean tiredly stood, and managed to do so with MC's help. By the way he looks, it looks like he will be on the floor if he stays standing for too long. MC guided him over to the couch and sat him down.

"Saeyoung...where...where is he.." Saeran asked wearily and collapsed right next to her. 

"He will be here." MC patted his shoulder, "Give it time."

"Saeyoung..." Saeran mumbled and slid down to MC's lap. He murmured his twin's name one more time as he fell back into slumber. MC looked at him with tears threatening to fall. She gulped,

"Don't worry...he'll come back," MC assured as she stroked Saeran's bleached hair. "I promise." She whispered. 


End file.
